


tumblr prompts and ficlets

by hadrons_collide



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pegging, Size Difference, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorter fics I've never posted here and things I've written for writing prompts on tumblr - various pairings, Marvel and DC comics. Mostly tame, a couple vaguely explicit. Pairing names in each chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amerikate, 4th of July

**Author's Note:**

> Almost all of these were originally posted on my [tumblr](http://zatannna.tumblr.com) somewhere or another. Some were for 3-5 sentence prompts, some turned longer, idk. If you wanna leave me prompts on tumblr go for it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> America Chavez/Kate Bishop, 4th of July. This one I just wrote because I was in the holiday~ spirit.

"Americaaaaaaaaa!"

America groans as Kate’s sing-song voice wakes her up. Normally, she wouldn’t mind Kate waking her, but a quick glance at her phone reminds America what day it is and she groans again.

”Americaaaaaaaaa!” Kate sings again from the kitchen.

She stretches and makes her way to Kate, who’s cooking breakfast in her underwear. Her phone is blasting music and she’s singing along as she flips their pancakes.

”America! Fuck yeah! Coming again to save the mother fucking day!”

America laughs and rolls her eyes. “Seriously, princess?”

Kate grins when she turns around. “America! Fuck yeah!” she sings again, pointing at America. “This is pretty much your theme song.”

America steals a piece of bacon from the plate on the counter and kisses Kate on the cheek. “You’re a terrible singer.”

”I know.” Kate slides a pancake off the skillet and onto a plate and hands it to America. “Happy Fourth of July, America.”


	2. Stevebucky, soccer AU (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "stevebucky soccer players (playing in big leagues??? opposing teams?? up to you)" - this was the first part of what became a crazy AU I had in my head and then only ended up writing [part of](http://http://archiveofourown.org/works/3348725). This was supposed to be 3-5 sentences lol.

"Seriously, Buck, why the hell did you headbutt that guy, I had the fight under control, you didn’t have to get a red card, too-"

"He was talking shit about you all game," Bucky explains with a smirk as he sinks down to sit next to Steve against the lockers. "He’s not getting away with that around me." 

Steve smiles at that and Bucky squeezes his knee. “I told you, Captain- I’m with you ‘till the end of the line.”


	3. Carol Danvers/Peter Quill, college AU (#1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "carol danvers/peter quill COLLEGE AU"

Peter lets out a low whistle when Carol tells him she’s an aerospace engineering major. “It’s hard shit, and this probably sounds dumb, but I wanna go to space, so…”

"If you wanna see stars, baby, I can definitely make that happen tonight."

Carol laughs and raises an eyebrow. “So is that why you call your dick Star Lord, because Kitty told me…”

He didn’t even know Carol knew Kitty, but he blows it off and pulls Carol out to the frat house’s improvised dance floor. “Guess you’ll just have to stick around and find out.”

Carol wraps her arms around his neck and smiles. “Guess I will.”


	4. Buckykate, Ross & Rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "buckykate ross and rachel (from friends) au??"

He knows she’s spoiled rotten and that’s the reason she has no idea how to do her own laundry, but when Bucky sees Kate break down at the laundromat, he can’t help but help her out.

"You’re amazing," Kate beams when he shows her how to load the detergent in the machine.

"It’s nothing," Bucky says sheepishly, but Kate kisses him anyways. It’s quick and sweet, nothing like he’d imagined when he was nursing that crush on her when he was in college and she was in high school- a crush that Bucky can feel inching its way back into his heart.


	5. Buckynat, fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "buckynat just being cute and adorable" which I turned into "having a Harry Potter marathon" because obviously

"I think we’d both be in Slytherin," Bucky says somewhere in the middle of their Harry Potter movie marathon. "Self-serving, smart, cunning, sneaky… that’s totally us, right?"

Natasha nods and squeezes Bucky’s hand. “Not Voldemort supporting Slytherins, though, right?”

Bucky squeezes her hand back and glances at the shield hanging on his wall, ready for action. “No way, Natalia. Not anymore.”


	6. Kate Bishop/Tommy Shepherd, detective AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Kate/Tommy detective AU"

"You don’t have to try and solve these cases so fast," Kate points out as Tommy darts around the crime scene looking for evidence.

"It’s my trademark, Kate," he says with a grin. "That’s why they call me Speed!"

"That’s not the only reason," Kate says with a chuckle.

Tommy’s jaw drops, offended. “That was ONE time, Kate, and if I remember correctly, you didn’t last that long yourself, so-“

Kate buckles over laughing at the horror on their client’s face as he realizes what they’re talking about.


	7. Carol Danvers/Peter Quill, soccer AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "peter/carol soccer au!!!" (all these soccer AUs were from around the world cup ok it was in the ~spirit~)

"I hate to break it to you, Carol," Peter says as he eyes the US Soccer crest on the jersey Carol had tossed him. "But soccer’s kinda lame."

"Twenty bucks says you’re wrong," Carol says with a smirk as she adjusted the flag bandana around her head. "Now put on the jersey. We’re at the World Cup, you have to wear it."

Three hours later, the final whistle is going off and Peter is drenched in sweat and beer and patriotism and Carol is kissing him excitedly because they won and Peter sincerely hopes she forgot about the bet.

"Pay up, Quill," Carol says when she finally pulls off him.

Peter rolls his eyes and pulls a twenty out of his wallet. “Okay, okay, I guess soccer’s not that lame anymore.”


	8. Clint + Kate, college AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "college AU, Kate Bishop and Clint Barton (bros not otp please) C:" featuring older grad student Clint and freshman Kate

"Aww, Lucky, no,” Clint groans as his dog tugs on his leash enough to pull away from Clint. He spills about half of his coffee on himself as he chases Lucky down the path to the student center, to where a purple-clad brunette is happily petting him.

"Who’s a good boy?” the girl asks, scratching behind Lucky’s ears. She looks up at Clint and flashes a halfway apologetic smile. “Sorry, I guess your dog likes me more than you.”

Clint eyes the Pizza Hut box in her hand and laughs. “No, you’ve got pizza. Lucky can smell pizza from at least a mile away.” He clips Lucky’s leash back on his collar and gives the girl an awkward wave. “I’m Clint, by the way.”

"Kate," she replies, matching his wave. "So are you, like, a professor or something?"

"Grad student." Kate raises an eyebrow, so he elaborates. "I took a few years off after undergrad. Travelled a little."

Kate smirks. “I was gonna say, you’re covered in coffee, you can’t even hold on to your dog and you literally have a band-aid on your face, so you look like you’re too much of a disaster to be a professor.” 

Clint opens his mouth to argue, but honestly, she’s right. He’s really only back in school because he doesn’t want to find a real job, after all. “I’m only covered in coffee from when you seduced my dog away from me with pizza, so…” 

She giggles. “Sorry. Can I buy you another coffee to make up for it? I have an hour before my next class.”

Clint checks the time on his phone and glances down at Lucky, who’s licking Kate’s arm. “Sure, why not?”


	9. Stevebucky, hooker AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "preserum stevebucky, hooker au" - this one might be the longest of the bunch

The first night Bucky comes home late and drops a pile of bills on the table, Steve wants to ask him where they’re from. But Bucky just shucks his shirt and falls into bed across the room from Steve, so he keeps quiet for now. 

 

Three nights later, after the third pile of bills, Steve has to ask. “Don’t worry about it, Steve,” is all Bucky says. Steve can see a bruise on his neck as he stumbles into bed, and no matter what Bucky says, Steve is worrying. 

So the next night, he follows Bucky, to a bar in an alley just down the street from their apartment that Steve didn’t even know existed. There are maybe three women in the whole place, and it takes forever to actually find Bucky. 

Because Bucky’s being pressed into the wall at the back of the bar by a guy even larger than Bucky.

Steve’s first instinct is to beat the shit out of the guy, because he’s clearly trying to hurt Bucky. When he gets closer, though, he realizes they’re actually kissing. The other guy’s mouth moves to Bucky’s neck and Bucky’s hands grab at his ass and Steve’s breath catches in his throat, because it’s everything he’s ever wanted since he met Bucky.

Steve watches as the guy says something in Bucky’s ear. Bucky says something back and Steve watches the guy press a stack of bills in Bucky’s hand before dragging him off to the bathroom.

Everything starts clicking in Steve’s head as Bucky disappears with the man. He gives a polite smile to the man staring at him from across the bar and heads out, determined to actually talk to Bucky when he gets back.

 

Steve’s waiting at the kitchen table when Bucky walks in and drops the money on it. “You’re still up?” he asks, starting to put the money back in his jacket pocket.

"I followed you tonight," Steve says, and Bucky’s face falls. 

"Steve…" 

"You’re a damn idiot, that’s what you are, Buck," Steve says, face set hard. 

Bucky grimaces as he sits across from Steve. “Listen, Steve, it’s money. So what if I’m screwing around with guys-“ 

"That’s exactly the point!" Steve’s almost yelling, but Bucky’s seriously being stupid. Anybody could see him and then Bucky could lose his job or get arrested or-

"See, that’s why I didn’t wanna tell you," Bucky says, shaking his head. "I knew you’d be like this."

Steve shakes his head, too, because that’s not it at all, Steve doesn’t care that it’s guys, but Bucky keeps going. “Thing is, I like it. It’s fun and I’m into it, and- we need the money, Steve. You need the money. It’s almost winter and you’re always sick and I don’t, you know, want you to die, so…” 

Steve just stares at him. “You’re still an idiot. Doesn’t matter what you’re doing it for. If someone saw you-“ 

"You saw me. You gonna turn me in, Stevie?" 

Steve actually manages half a smile. “You know I won’t. You just- you gotta be careful, Buck. Promise me you’ll be careful.” 

Bucky smiles at him and nods. “I’ll be careful. I promise. Now get some sleep, punk, or you’re gonna fall asleep in the art classes that my blowjobs have been paying for.” 

Steve shakes his head as he walks back to the bedroom. 

"Oh, and Steve?" Bucky calls out, and Steve turns around. "Anything you want is free," he says with a wide grin.


	10. Stevebucky, soccer AU (part 2), M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "steve and bucky having celebratory sex in the locker room after winning a very important soccer game :33333", takes place in the same AU as my other soccer AU stevebucky stuff

"Now that is how you win a game, Stevie” Bucky declares as the team enters the locker room, slinging an arm around Steve’s shoulders and pulling him in close. “Three cheers for Captain America, everybody!”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Don’t call me that, Buck. And it was a team effort, really. I wouldn’t have scored without everyone else pitching in. If we do this next game, we’ll make the final for sure.”

It’s Bucky’s turn to roll his eyes. Steve might be the ultimate team player, sure, but sometimes he needs to give himself a little more credit. Although, judging by the decent sized bulge in Steve’s shorts, he may have enjoyed that a little more than he would like to let on.

"You gonna shower?" Bucky asks casually, eyes taking in the expanse of Steve’s chest when he tugs off his jersey.

Steve’s confused response dies in his mouth when he sees Bucky’s suggestively arched eyebrow. “Oh. Uh, yeah, definitely.” Bucky grins and follows him into a stall.

They do this enough that nobody ever questions it, but Steve’s still courteous enough to keep as quiet as possible while Bucky blows him in the showers. Not that Bucky doesn’t try his hardest to make Steve forget everything and moan like they’re back in their bedroom (or kitchen, or living room, or shower- Steve’s pretty much bent Bucky over every surface in the apartment they share).

Today, though, Steve’s particularly worked up from scoring, so when his cock hits the back of Bucky’s throat, he moans so loud that Bucky actually pulls off him to laugh a little.

"Don’t apologize, Stevie," he murmurs, kissing his way up Steve’s thighs as the water beats down on his back. "You earned this."


	11. JaySteph, caught in the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: "oh oh i can't decide between jaysteph and timsteph so you can pick! but the scenario is: one of them left their umbrella at home even though the other one was like "it's definitely going to rain" but they were like "nah, the weather man is never right" but it totally rains and they have only one umbrella and it's too small and basically attempting to get home not soaking wet, like idk maybe one has to carry the other or something. this idea really just came out nowhere lol"

She should’ve believed Jason when he said it was going to rain - something about dying had given him a weird sixth sense about the weather - because of course, it’s pouring. She huddles under the awning outside her lecture hall, trying to figure out how fast she needs to run to make it to the next building without her laptop and books and all her notes getting completely soaked.

Jason comes up behind her and pokes her with the purple umbrella she’d left at his place that morning. “I’d say I told you so, but last time I did that you slapped me,” he says with a smirk. Stephanie tries to grab the umbrella from him, but he holds it out of her reach. “Nice try, blondie, but this one’s for me. I can’t let my knives get all rusty, and I’m pretty sure this umbrella only has room for one.”

Stephanie makes a face at him. “Then we’ll just have to be one person.” Before Jason can react, she jumps on his back, locking her arms around his neck and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Now be a good boyfriend and walk me to my next class.”

Jason can’t help but smile as she opens the umbrella over both of them.


	12. Stevebucky, Regency AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "idk this is super random but, how about steve/bucky and LET'S GO WITH REGENCY ERA" (also i had no idea what regency era is because i haven't read anything from that era or taken a history class since high school six years ago so)

James honestly wishes he were anywhere else. Tea is boring - the Bishops came calling, and while their daughter Katherine is lovely, sure, his thoughts are… elsewhere.

Back at the Barton’s party last Thursday, where he’d met Steve. Short, blond Steve, who looked like he should be on a pony rather than a horse, who tipped his hat politely to everyone who greeted him.

Steve, who’d lured him into an unused sitting room and kissed James like he’d never needed anything more in his life. Who’d spent the rest of the evening eyeing James like he wanted to tear his clothes off piece by piece. Who’d let his hand linger while he slipped a calling card into the front pocket of James’ trousers.

James runs his fingers over the gilded letters on the card in his pocket and smiles to himself.


	13. Stephbabs, in the batcave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "stephbabs (idk if you ship them actually) + making out in the batcave and getting caught by dick or dami (or both)"

“Not here,” Barbara says, eyes glancing to the monitors with all her camera feeds around the cave. 

Stephanie climbs into her lap anyways. “C’mon, Babs,” she says, pulling Barbara’s glasses off her face and setting them on the console behind them. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

The worst, obviously, is Dick and Damian walking into the cave. Because honestly, how is she supposed to pay attention to cameras when Stephanie’s tongue is down her throat?

Dick reaches down and covers Damian’s eyes with one hand, his own eyes wide as Stephanie tries to button Babs’ shirt up. “We were just - team building?” Steph supplies with a not-at-all innocent smile.

“Don’t worry, Hunk Wonder,” Babs says with a grin. “I’ll send you the recording.”


	14. JayTalia, oral, M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "jason eating talia out" that I sent myself because I shamelessly love this fucked up ship

She’d sent him around the world to learn everything there is to know about murder, but Talia had insisted on teaching Jason this herself. 

And it paid off, she decides as his tongue flicks expertly at her clit. Talia lets one hand fist in Jason’s hair and the other in the sheets as she moans. 

His eyes flick up to hers when he slides one finger into her, and it almost turns her on more knowing Jason’s still seeking her approval. “Good, Jason, more,” she breathes out. Jason smiles and adds another finger.


	15. Stephbabs, sparring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "stephbabs are sparring and it gets hot :)"

Stephanie swears loudly as Barbara pins her down against the floor for the third time this session. Barbara grins and settles on top of her.

“So, that time I figured out your weakness and exploited it. It’s a good strategy, especially if you’re going up against guys twice your size,” Babs explains. Her grin widens. “Do you know what weakness I was exploiting?”

Stephanie squirms so she’s on her back underneath Babs, quite pleased with her current situation. “I’m terrible at sparring?” she asks.

“You’ll improve with time, we all did,” Babs says, reaching down to squeeze Stephanie’s hand. “But you’ll improve faster if you stop staring at my ass.”

Stephanie’s smile is unapologetic as her hands slide up Barbara’s legs. “What can I say, I love a girl in yoga pants. Though I’m sure you look just as good in anything…. or nothing,” she adds as her fingers reach the waistband of Babs’ pants.

Babs leans down, letting her hands settle on Stephanie’s shoulders. “Do all your sparring sessions end up like this?”

Stephanie tips her chin up to kiss Babs. “More or less,” she murmurs against her lips.


	16. Chalant, trying not to get caught, M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Nightwing/Zatanna hot and heavy in a watch tower supply closet tryin not to get caught."

“Just don’t be loud,” Zatanna whispers in his ear. “Superman’s got that super hearing, and who knows who else is here. If we get caught? Guaranteed disaster.”

Dick laughs softly and pulls her in for a kiss. “This is definitely an aster, Zee. Don’t worry, if you could be quiet just now, I can, too.”

Zatanna makes a doubtful noise before muttering _stnap ffo_ and sinking to her knees. Her lips slide over his cock, slim fingers wrapped around the base. When she takes him in as far as she can, Dick moans, just as loud as she knew he would.

She pulls off him and rolls her eyes. “ _Eb teiuq,_ ” she says with a smile as her bowtie slides out from under her collar to form a makeshift gag. Zatanna raises an eyebrow, making sure Dick nods okay before she smiles up at him. “Much better,” she says before taking him back in her mouth.


	17. Starkquill, sex, M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Peter Quill Fucking Tony Stark pls god."

There’s nothing about this Peter doesn’t love. Two days ago, Tony Stark had signed the packaging of the Iron Man action figure he’d gotten as a teenager, and today he’s pounding Tony Stark into the mattress.

“Jesus, Quill,” Tony moans as Peter sucks a mark into his neck. He’s jerking off fast beneath Peter, and that honestly just makes Peter fuck him harder- the fact that he’s making Tony this hot, this desperate, this fucking turned on that he can barely contain himself.

Tony Stark comes screaming Peter’s name - he’s never been more proud of himself in his life


	18. Dick + Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Damian and Dick and I wrote some gen about Dami picking out a father's day gift for Bruce based on this cheesy super dad mug we sell in my store

“Don’t know why I can’t just put the Riddler in Arkham or something,” Damian mutters as they browse the shelves. “That would be much easier.”

Dick laughs. “It’s Father’s Day. Not Batman Day. You need to get Bruce a dad gift, not a Batman gift.”

“But my father is Batman,” Damian replies, rolling his eyes.

Dick laughs again and ruffles up Damian’s hair. “C'mon, Dami. I’m gonna help you find something great.”

 

Bruce is silent when he opens the box, considering the coffee mug inside. Damian immediately points to Dick, sprawled out in an armchair on the opposite side of the room. “Grayson picked it out!”

Dick rolls his eyes. “No need to point, Dami, he knows who Grayson is.”

Bruce laughs. One small, simple laugh that from anyone else would have just been a chuckle, but for Bruce it’s the equivalent of cracking up. He pulls out the mug and holds it up, the cheesy bright comic style pop art of “SUPER DAD!!!” a stark contrast next to Bruce’s face. “I love it, Damian. Thank you.”

Dick smirks at Damian from across the room. “Told you he’d like it.”


	19. Stephbabs, patrolling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for stephbabs patrolling together, and there's some dickbabs reminiscing in here too :)

“I can’t believe you invited me to patrol with you,” Stephanie gushes as she and Batgirl jump across rooftops in Burnside. “Honestly, Batgirl, you’re the coolest.”

Batgirl smiles under her cowl. “I told you, Steph, you call me Babs when it’s just us. I want us to be friends. The family’s always been such a boys club, it’s so nice having you and Harper and Julia around now.”

Stephanie screams internally while putting on a serious face as they survey the alley below them. “Looks like a quiet night,” she remarks.

“Unfortunately, those tend to be the ones that turn out to be the worst,” Babs says with a sigh. She sits down on the edge of the roof, dangling her boots over the edge and nodding at the spot next to her. “We’ll take a break, though. You’ve earned it.”

“Really?” Steph asks as she sits down. They hadn’t done much so far- mostly just Babs showing her around the neighborhood, helping Stephanie memorize the best ways to get from point A to point B.

Babs pushes back her cowl and Stephanie can see the sincerity in her eyes. “Really. When I was starting out, it took me forever to get the hang of just patrolling around. I was terrible at waiting around for something to happen. Also, the flipping and jumping took some getting used to.”

“I did gymnastics for ten years,” Stephanie says proudly. “The flips are my favorite part.”

She sighs softly. “Nightwing would’ve loved you.” Stephanie doesn’t want to press, because she saw what happened to him - everyone did - but Babs keeps talking. “He was Robin when I was starting out. I was sort of graceful, I guess, from ballet, but he taught me all the flips and jumping and how to not be afraid. He was an acrobat, and he would always take me out on patrol and show off for me and he was just…” Babs stares out across the city for a moment, reminiscing, then turns back to Stephanie with a smile. “Don’t tell Batman, but on slow nights like this, we would usually end up making out on a rooftop somewhere.”

Stephanie raises an eyebrow. “So does this mean we’re gonna end up making out on a rooftop somewhere tonight?”

Babs blushes brighter than her hair. “That’s not…. I didn’t…”

Stephanie laughs, and then a scream echoes up from the alley below. “Guess we’ll have to save it for the next slow night,” she says with a wink as Babs pulls her cowl down. “Let’s go kick some ass.”


	20. Brujay, height difference, M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Brujay + height difference, I wrote 150 words of porn

Before he died, Bruce was almost a whole head taller than Jason. He’s only got an inch or two now - practically every time they’re together Bruce makes some sort of comment about how big Jay has gotten, and fuck if that isn’t the greatest thing Jason’s ever heard - but Jason still loves it.

He’s just the right height to grind his cock against Bruce’s thigh when he pushes Jason against a wall, or to suck marks into Bruce’s neck while Bruce jerks him off, quick and fast in a dark alley, long fingers curled all the way around Jason’s cock.

Or like right now, when Bruce is flush against his back, moaning the filthiest things into Jason’s ear as he fucks into him. Jason moans, moving one hand to wrap around his cock until Bruce growls “not yet” in full Batman voice and flips Jason over. “I want to watch you,” he says, voice ragged and eyes dark and Jason’s pretty sure this is exactly where he wants to be.


	21. stephcass, sparring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, prompt asked for steph/babs/cass sparring and making out, but Babs is only a bystander in this.

Barbara doesn’t typically pay attention when Cass and Steph are sparring in the training room. They’re Batgirl and Robin- they don’t need supervision, and she’s got plenty of other things to work on while they train.

So she types away at her console, organizing files and making sure all her cameras around Gotham are still active, but when she hears the sound of one of the girls hitting the mat, followed by a minute or two of silence, her eyes flick over to the screen monitoring the training room.

“You girls okay in there?” is on the tip of her tongue, but she closes her mouth when she realizes what’s happening in the other room. Stephanie actually has Cass pinned, but they’re making out rather than sparring, Cassandra’s hands tangled in Stephanie’s hair. She sighs and wheels over to the door.

They jump apart when the door slides open, and Babs shakes her head. “Seriously?”

“We were… training…” Cass says, avoiding Barbara’s eyes. Babs raises an eyebrow and Cass sighs. “And kissing.”

“Whatever,” Stephanie says with a smirk.

“It would be whatever, Stephanie, if this weren’t the third time this has happened this week.” Stephanie just shrugs in response, so Babs decides to pull out the big guns. “If it happens again, I might have to tell Batman.

Both girls’ faces drop. “You wouldn’t,” Cass says slowly. She can probably tell that it’s an empty threat - Babs likes having Stephanie around, and telling Bruce his Robin wasn’t actually training here was the quickest way to get her banned for life from the clock tower - but Cass also doesn’t want to take a chance on disappointing Bruce.

Barbara shrugs. “The only reason Stephanie gets to train here is because she’s learning so much from you. If you’re not going to spar…”

“We will,” Cass says, nodding vehemently. “Promise.” She looks at Steph, who also nods.

“Yeah, fine. We’ll make out later,” she adds with a wink.


	22. jaybabs, first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asked for jaybabs first kiss, set at some point in the new 52 when Jason was Robin

“You’ve been smoking,” Babs says when she finds Jason on the roof of the manor. It’s the fifth time this month she’s found him up there, stashing a pack of cigarettes somewhere he thinks Bruce doesn’t know about. He doesn’t have a cigarette dangling out of his mouth the way he has the other times, but the look on Jason’s face tells Babs she’s once again caught him red-handed.

Jason, defiant as always, smirks at her. “Prove it.”

Babs climbs up next to him, surveying his general area. She can’t see any cigarette butts and she can’t spot the pack in the spot he usually stashes it at. He’s gotten sneakier since she started catching him, but he’s not sneaky enough for her.

“Kicked the habit, then?” she says, sliding in close. Jason nods, and Babs notices he smells overwhelmingly of cologne, like he’d just doused himself in it to get rid of the cigarette smell. “You smell nice,” Babs lies.

“All for you, Babs,“ he replies with a smile, and she’s got him right where she wants him.

Babs leans in and kisses Jason, and clearly he wasn’t expecting it the way he freezes. It’s momentary, though, and he leans right into it, opening his mouth under hers. She slips her tongue into his mouth, tasting the cigarettes she knew Jason had smoked, and she smiles against his lips.

"Gotcha,” she murmurs.

“Not necessarily,” Jason murmurs back. “Unless you want to tell Bruce how you were able to taste the cigarettes on me.” He smirks again, and Babs knows he’s right. “So, you wanna go back to making out?”

She laughs as she stands up. “Not a chance, Boy Wonder.”


	23. riderquill, incredibles au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt asked for riderquill + incredibles au, I used the best (and most overused) scene in the movie

“Where is my helmet?” Richard shouts, running from room to room.

“Hmm?” Peter asks.

“My helmet!” He yells, picking up couch cushions and pillows, wondering if Peter might have hidden it. “I need my helmet, Pete! I have things to do!”

“Nah,” Peter replies, and Richard pokes his head into the bedroom to see Peter sprawled out naked across their bed. “What could you possibly have to do that’s better than me?”

Richard sighs loudly. “Helping people, Peter! You know, the greater good?”

Peter laughs. “I’m Star Lord, Rich. I’m the greatest good you’re ever gonna get.” He pauses and Richard raises an eyebrow. “Uh, don’t tell Gamora I said that. She’ll definitely kill me.”


	24. jaytim, cuddling + video games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "just write a drabble of jay and tim cuddling" and I added video games because why not?

Jason stretches across the couch, letting his head fall in Tim’s lap. “I wanna play,” he whines.

Tim sighs and strokes at Jason’s hair. “Skyrim’s a one player game, Jay.”

“I’m one player,” Jason counters. “And you’ve been playing for at least an hour. Let me have a turn.”

“Fine.” Tim hits pause and passes Jason the controller. “Sit up, I don’t want you ruining my save. I put a lot of work into this character.”

“Nerd,” Jason says affectionately, sitting up and letting Tim lean against his shoulder. “So, I’m joining the Dark Brotherhood, right? Assassin time?” he says with a grin.

Tim rolls his eyes but kisses Jason’s cheek. “If you want to. I have backup saves.”

“Nerd.”


	25. jaytalia, pegging, M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asked for jaytalia + whatever I wanted. And the answer to that is almost always pegging, so here's some trashy pegging fic.

Talia steps into the harness and Jason moans, cock twitching against his stomach. “Turn over,” she says, voice steady as she settles over him on the bed.

“Yes ma'am,” he says as he flips over onto his hands and knees, and he hears Talia’s breath hitch behind him. He’d already opened himself up under Talia’s watchful eye, trying not to think about how quickly she’d pulled a vibrator out of her bedside table when he asked her to fuck him.

Jason couldn’t not think about the fact that she’s definitely done this before, and in Gotham at that. It’s impossible not to think of her pushing Bruce onto his hands and knees, fucking him hard, and Jason moans at just the mere thought of that.

But now, all his thoughts are on Talia, and the press of the vibrator into him. She hasn’t flicked it on yet but Jason is already anticipating it, his face falling into the pillow as his fingers clutch at the sheets. “Please, T,” he asks - begs, even - but Talia waits until she’s all the way in before she turns the vibrations to on. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jason mutters.

One of her hands settles on his hip, and the other strokes up his back to the nape of his neck, her fingers just resting at the hair there. “That’s it,” she says softly as he arches into her touch, pushing his hips back against her.

When Jason reaches for his cock, Talia swats his hand away. He thinks she’s going to tell him he can come without touching himself - and honestly, at this point, with the way Talia’s fucking him at just the right angle, that’s not too far-fetched of an idea. Instead, she wraps her own hand around Jason’s cock, stroking him in rhythm with her own thrusts. Her grip is a little tighter than Jason normally goes for, but honestly right now he loves it. “Close, so close,” he mutters, rocking his hips to meet her thrusts.

“Mmm,” she says, as if only vaguely interested, letting her nails drag lightly over his cock. “What was that?”

“Please,” he gasps out as she slams into him. “Please, Talia, let me come, please.” She doesn’t respond, but when her lips press lightly against the nape of his neck Jason comes anyways, moaning in the back of his throat.

When she pulls out, Jason flips over, running his hands up her legs as she straddles him. “Sorry,” he murmurs, breathing slowly steadying. “I know you didn’t say, but-”

Talia smiles down at him and moves up his body until she’s kneeling over his face. “I have no doubt that you’ll make it up to me.”

Jason licks his lips and smiles. “Yes, ma'am.”


	26. jaykyle, shut up/make me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short Jason Todd/Kyle Rayner ficlet I wrote after reading Countdown again and had intended to write a lot more of, but other stuff got in the way

Donna’s not sure what they said to each other to start the argument, but with Jason and Kyle, it could have been anything. She’s attempting to read a book she found lying around the safe house they’d found, trying to pass the time while they wait for Bob. She looks up in time to see Jason launch himself across the room at Kyle and pin him to the wall.

“Shut the fuck up, man,” Jason shouts.

“Make me!” Kyle shouts back.

Donna probably should be a little more shocked when Jason kisses Kyle. Or at least maybe she should pretend to be. But honestly? Jason called Kyle “dreamy” and they’re at each other’s throats constantly. She saw this coming a mile away.

What she’s more surprised about is that Kyle is kissing him back. Kyle’s hands are pushing at Jason’s jacket and shoving it to the floor, and Jason moans into the kiss and grinds his hips against Kyle’s. She watches, vaguely amused, as Jason struggles with getting Kyle’s suit off.

“There’s a zipper at his hip,” she offers, and they both look over at her, eyes wide as if they’d forgotten she was there. “Oh, don’t stop on my account. This is way more interesting than this book.”

Kyle stutters, and Jason takes the opportunity to push down the bottom of Kyle’s suit. He smirks at Kyle’s already half-hard cock. “Thought you hated me, Rayner.”

He groans and shoves Jason down to his knees. “Shut the hell up.”

Jason licks his lips and grins up at Kyle. “Oh, gladly.”

Donna sets the book down and stretches out across the couch. This was definitely more entertaining.


	27. stephbabs, coffee meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested Stephbabs, coffee meeting. Takes place at some point after Batgirl Annual #3.

“Hi!” Stephanie chirps, smiling widely as Barbara slides into the chair next to her. She couldn’t believe someone as cool as Batgirl would have time to just grab coffee with a nobody like her, but here they are, practically on a date at Burnside’s coolest little coffee shop.

“Hey yourself.” Barbara smiles back. “I’m glad you got in touch, actually. Been meaning to thank you for helping me take down Gladius.”

Stephanie’s heart does several back flips and somersaults. “Oh, it was nothing.” Nailed it.

“Apparently everyone wants to team up with you now,” Barbara continues. “Although, I think Red Robin might just want to date you.”

Stephanie sighs and takes a long sip of her frappuccino. “Yeah, that’s what Harper says, too. I dunno.”

“Dating other superheroes is definitely not easy,” Barbara says, the tone of her voice saying she’s been there, done that. “But not having to hide your double life is almost worth it.”

“Yeah, but…” Stephanie pauses, takes another sip of her drink for caffeine courage, then spits it out. “I’m not that into guys, you know? I mean, some of them are cute, I guess, but I’m more into girls.”

Barbara chuckles. “You training with Catwoman totally makes sense now. I’ve lost count of the number of times she’s hit on me over the years.” Stephanie fidgets in her seat and Barbara raises an eyebrow. “Wait…. was this supposed to be a date?”

Stephanie wonders if she wishes hard enough, the coffee house will just swallow her up and save her the embarrassment. “Um. Maybe. No?”

Barbara laughs brightly and kisses Stephanie on the cheek. “Well, too bad, because it is now.”


	28. Dick/Tiger, walking in on in the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Dick\Tiger + Dick walked in on Tiger showering in the training locker room or smt

It’s bad enough he’s had to chase Grayson around Europe, Tiger thinks as he wanders the halls of St. Hadrian’s. Now he has to chase him down here- Matron said that Grayson wanted to talk to him about something, and Dick has been a step ahead of him everywhere he looks.

His scavenger hunt ends in the gym, where a blue-haired girl amusedly told him that he was in the showers. Tiger rolls his eyes. Of course he is.

“Oi!” Blue hair shouts at him as he crosses the gym to the locker room. “You his boyfriend or something?” Tiger chooses to ignore the question, because he doesn’t even really know the answer to that.

You’re not supposed to hook up with your partner. Or any Spyral agent. It’s forbidden and also very unprofessional, and Tiger is anything but unprofessional. There’s a reason he’s the number one agent of Spyral. But Grayson… he’s an idiot, sure. But a hot idiot. A hot idiot with the best ass he’s ever seen. It had been far too easy to say yes the first time, and it’s only gotten easier since then.

Like right now, when Grayson’s singing something cheery and poppy under the shower. He looks even better soaking wet, not that Tiger had any doubt that he would- hair slicked back, water dripping down his chest and legs….

“You wanted to see me?” Tiger asks, snapping his eyes back up to Grayson’s face.

“Always,” Grayson says with a smile. “Can you hand me my shampoo? I left it over there,” he says, pointing to a bench behind Tiger.

He arches an eyebrow but grudgingly hands Dick the bottle of shampoo. “Is that all you needed me for, Grayson?”

Dick laughs and grabs Tiger’s hand, pulling him under the shower and kissing him hard. “Of course not.”


	29. angela/gamora, helping each other after a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was for Angela and Gamora cleaning each other up after a fight.

It’s not a rare occurrence, the two of them being covered in blood. There’s a reason why Rocket dubbed them the Murder Girls, and their latest Badoon conquest had definitely been a bloody one. Peter wouldn’t actually let them go anywhere else on the ship until they’d cleaned themselves up.

“Let me,” Gamora says, grabbing a wet cloth and wiping at some blood that had dried up on Angela’s back.

“I owe you now,” Angela says.

Gamora rolls her eyes. She really admired Angela and Heven’s stance on payment - it would be nice if her and the Guardians’ good deeds were better rewarded every now and then - but sometimes it could be a bit annoying. “We saved each other’s lives probably three or four times each today. Don’t worry about it, Angela.”

She shakes her head and turns to face Gamora, cupping her cheek. “Nothing for nothing, Gamora. You should know that by now.”

Gamora doesn’t really argue when Angela kisses her, and she definitely doesn’t argue when Angela tears off Gamora’s armor and trails two fingers down her stomach teasingly.

“Nothing for nothing,” Angela repeats as she presses her fingers into Gamora.


	30. selina/stephanie, training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asked for "maybe some selinasteph?? selina training steph or sth like that" and I'd been wanting to write something regarding Steph training with the Cats so!

“Never underestimate your power as a woman,” Selina said. Stephanie nodded enthusiastically - Eiko had been taking care of most of her training, but Selina had actually taken some time to train her today, and Stephanie planned to make every second of it count.

“Men are weak, and you can use that to your advantage,” Selina continued. “Flirt with them. Use them. Get the information you need and get out quickly, hopefully with your dignity still intact.”

“Yeah, but… my costume’s not as… you know, sexy… as yours.” Stephanie said. “The black leather, the zippers, the boots…”

Selina turned to look at her, ran her fingers through Stephanie’s blonde hair, brushed a thumb down her cheek. Stephanie shivered. “You’ve got a pretty face, Spoiler. That’s all most men need.” She smirked. “I’ve had Batman in the palm of my hand. Figuratively and literally. Once you’ve known that power, you’ll feel like you can conquer the world.”

Stephanie nodded. “Okay, but… what if I like women more than men? I mean, I guess Batman’s hot, but you’re hot and Batgirl’s hot, and…”

Selina smiled coyly before leaning in to give Stephanie a quick kiss. “You’re going to fit in great around here, Spoiler.”


End file.
